I Want To Help
by savii92520
Summary: Jack, Hiccup, and Rapunzel have been friends for the longest time, but Rapunzel's darkest secret lies in thin water, and is very close to be unveiled by Jack and Hiccup. What will happen when Jack and Hiccup find out that Gothel abuses Rapunzel? You have to read to find out! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Crossroad Gang

AHHHHHHHHHHHH. Ok, I found this REALLY good idea for a fic based off of this bente 36 . /post/62286808596 (Take away the spaces inbetween bente and 36 and 36 and tumblr)

Rapuzel's POV:

That's it, she did it again. I'm so tired of this. The constant beating, they constant jokes, the constant, everything. It's to much. Just a little bit two much. The only thing I had to look forward to was school, which is where I was walking now. Tugging at the short school issued shirt, I continue walking, my books in my hands, covering my chest.

'Slut, whore, wanna be' My mothers words echo in my head. I force them out, hugging my books a little tighter, trying to conceal the little bit of cleavage that showed. I tugged my skirt down more, afraid it was showing to much, even though it was only just above the knee. I keep walking, the cold wind biting at my nose.

'Jack Frost's nipping at your nose' A quite rings out through my head. I had watched one of those movies last night, you know, the ones with the normal families, instead of mine. A mother had tugged the hat over a little boys head, giving him a small peck on the nose in the film, which made me long for motherly love. Speaking of Jack, and and Hiccup meet me at the cross road. We had this thing going. It was about a ten minute walk from my house to the crossroad, and about a ten minute walk from their house to the crossroad, so we met up there. Hiccup and Jack had been friends since they were little, living next to each other and all. Their families were close, unlike mine, who never comes out of the house unless it's to go to the bar. It's depressing really, but a force a small smile when I see both of there messy, bed heads leaning against the telephone pole.

I walk over to them. I can hear them both snoring softly, there heads slightly at an angle. I smile. They're like big brothers to me, of course, they didn't know about my mom, THAT would ruin just about everything. I shake Hiccup's shoulder, who wakes up with a snore, and ends up falling over Jack.

"Hey Rapunzel." A sleepy voice says in the pile of arms in legs.

"Hi Hiccup." I reply.

"Sup Punzie?" Comes another, waving a small hand from the middle of the pile.

"Morning Jack." I say ,starting to walk off.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Hiccup calls. I look back, seeing him frantically shove his messenger bag up his shoulder. His blue tie hung a little bit loose under his navy sweater vest as he walked up to me. Jack chuckles, sliding his backpack onto his shoulders, where his undone red tire hangs loosely over his dress shirt and brown vest with a red trim.

"So, what going on guys?" Jack asks, coming in between hiccup, slinging his arms over each of our shoulders.

"Studying." I reply quickly. It was my go-to when people asked what I've been doing. It's not like I'm going to say 'Oh, you know, just hiding from my abusive mom. No big.'

"Your always studying." Jack says, turning to Hiccup.

"What about you Hic?"He asks.

"I got a new coding system, I've been trying to get into the cool website that-" Hiccup was cut off by Jack.

"Ok, Hiccup's doing nerding things, as usual." Jack says, now going in front of us, stopping for a moment, blocking our path. "Come on! Let's do something interesting!" He says, shoving his hands forwards for enthusiasm.

"What's there that's interesting to do?" I ask, now interested.

"That's it, us three, are going to Six Flags tonight. Fright Fest addition." Jack says, crossing his arms proudly.

"No way!" Hiccup says.

"Not happening!" I say, I was never one for roller coasters.

"Too bad! Hic, I'll tell your mom you hacked into her internet blocker, and you'll be in major shit, and I will carry you to the theme park Blondie, don't doubt me." Jack says.

"You wouldn't." Hiccup says, narrowing his eyes.

"Wanna bet?" Jack says. Hiccup just scowls at him.

"Jack, really, I don't think I can make it. I have a of material to study and-" I start.

"Come on! It'll be fun! I've have ya'll back at midnight, no later, k?" Jack says, going back to his spot in between us.

"Fine." We both reply, knowing we aren't going to get out of this. We finally reach Princeton Academy. We walk in, and look at the clock. 7:43, two minutes till Homeroom.

"Later losers! If I get another detention, Headmaster will have my ass!"Jack calls, running and waving us goodbye.

"Bye Jack!" Hiccup and I cal, waving at him. Hiccup and I exchange our goodbye's heading to opposite entries to get to out classes faster. I manage to make it into AP Biology just as the bell rings. I quickly take a seat in the back, and pull out my textbook. Class starts, class ends, the usual, but my favorite class was next. American History. Both Jack and Hiccup are in the class, and it's usually a heck of a lot of fun. Mr. Jones is an amazing teacher. He always makes us do skits and does hands on activities. We always pick partners, three at most he says, so, of course, it Hiccup Jack and I, what else would it be? I walk into class in a hurry, already seeing Jack and Hiccup in another fight, as usual.

"Look, it's a serious debate. It's most defiantly a fruit. IT GROWS ON TREE'S FOR CHRIST'S SAKE." Hiccup yells.

"Nope, it's green, it's a vegetable." Jack says, his feet propped up against the desk, and arms crossed.

"What are ya'll fighting about NOW?" I ask as I walk over, shoving Jack's feet off my desk. He scowls at me, but it's playful.

"Is an avocado a fruit or a vegetable?" Hiccup asks.

"A fruit." I reply, putting my Biology textbook in my bag and pulling out my American History binder.

"I told you!" Hiccup yells.

"Yeah yeah. Genius is right, what a shocker!" Jack says in mock enthusiasm.

"Oh shut it." Hiccup replies.

**Ok! That's a wrap. I'm going to post more, to don't fret! Also, check out my tumblr while your at it. Its juggey-lives-on-forever . Ok, um, that's it! **

**UNC (Until next chapter [Stolen from Silence is Golden:P])**


	2. Chapter 2: The Park

I stifle a laugh, and prepare for class. I've got my notebook, binder, pencil, ok, everything's in order.

"So Jack, what exactly is Fright Fest?" I ask. The brown haired boy turns around, excitement shone on his face.

"Ok, it's like normal Six Flags, but there's people going around, dressing as monster's and ghosts, and it's at night, so it might as well be pitch black. There's a bunch of little pop-out things that will scare the hell outta you and-" Jack tries to go on, his brown eyes pleading, but Hiccup interrupts.

"We get it Jack. It has you name written all over it." Hiccup says, getting out his stuff.

"Damn straight it does." Jack says. The bell rings, and class has officially begun.

"Alright Ladies and Gents. Today, a skit will be preformed from a group of no more than three from each of you. You may pick. The theme is the American Revolution. Go at it!" Mr. Jones says, letting the kids come up with there skit. Jack looks at us with wild, brown eyes.

"I gotta plan." He says,

"You ALWAYS have a plan." Hiccup says, rolling his green eyes. I grin, folding a loose piece of extremely long, blond hair of of my face. When I say long, I mean long. My mother won't let me cut it, so It goes doesn't to my calves, so I keep it in a braid every day, not that it helps much, it just keeps people from stepping on it.

After school, we head to the park for an hour, also another thing we do a lot. We set our bags down by the swings, and we each take one. The order is Hiccup, me, then Jack. We talk, laugh, and really, it's a break from life.

"Ok, so, Blondie's meeting us at Hiccup's place at 6:30. The bus ride is about thirty minutes long, park opens at 7:30 sharp. I have three free tickets." Jack says, holding up the number three with his slender fingers. "Then, ya'll will have the time of your life, for once." Jack says, starting to swing back and forth. I give him a weak smile, and pull out my phone, regretting the decision I'm about to make. I press 1 for speed dialing my mom's phone.

"What?" She slurs in an angry voice.

"Can I be out of the house for a few hours tonight? Mom, please?" I ask, my words dripping with every amount of plead.

"Are you going with some boys?" She asks.

"Yes." I reply weakly. By this time, Jack and Hiccup start to look my way.

"Slut. Anyways, that means you won't get any sleep tonight brat. You're staying up late with me." She slurs, anger biting through her tone.

"Yes." I say.

"Yes what..." She says.

"Yes ma'am." I reply back, shutting the phone before I could say goodbye. I know I'll pay for that later. Jack and Hiccup give me worried glances.

"Everything alright at home?" Jack asks, all humor disappearing in with brown eyes. Worry and concern takes it's place.

"Yeah, just fine. It's just a little, tough right now." I say, my voice cracking at the end. I wipe a stray tear out of my eye. I don't want to cry in front of them. They ask to many questions. I feel a warm hand on my back, rubbing small circles.

"Hey now, no need for that." Jack says, walking in front of the swing and getting on his knees. I don't look up at him. I feel the presence of another body, and Hiccup appears next to him. Jack touches my chin, which causes me to look at him. He gives me a weak smile, before wiping some tears out of my eyes with his thumb. "Do you want to talk about?" He asks. I know he really wants to know, but I just shake my head. I wasn't really in the mood to talk. Hiccup comes up to me.

"Rapunzel, you know... You can tell us anything." Hiccup says. I smile at him. You don't know how badly I wanted to hurl myself in his and Jack's arms, explain everything and cry until I died, but... I didn't. I couldn't. I get up, wiping the last stray tears out of my eyes.

"Hey-Hey guys, I think I'm going to head home early. I need to get some money from my mom and get everything ready for tonight. I'll see y'all at Hiccup's house." I says, turning swiftly on heel and walking out of the park, only stopping to pick up my school belongings. After I'm out of their line of sight, I start running home. My feet hit the pavement at record speed, but I don't care. I have to get home before 4, or I'm in a world of hurt. Finally, after a couple more minutes of running, my house comes into sight, and I slow down just a touch. Quickly, I pull down my skirt and pull my nooks up over my chest, unlock the door, and walk in quietly. I tip toe to the stairs, praying I can make it up without her finding me.

WHAM

A blowing punch to my gut stops me. Of course, I could never get off easy.

"Oh look, the little slut manages to make it home." Gothel says, holding the frying pan in her hand, tapping in back and forth, she must of hit me with that. I don't look her in the eye. She walks over to me, grabs my chin and forces me to look into the those black orbs of hers. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." She snarls, and backhands me in the face, hard. I feel a cut open up, and I clutch my cheek. Gothel mutters something about beer and heads to the kitchen, and I grab my stuff and head up to the attic as fast as I could. I run to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. Messed up hair, tear stained eyes, and blood running down my face. How am I going to explain this?

Ok, next chapter is coming up soon, I promise. Keep your eyes open! Also, I need to know if yall want JackxRapunzel, HiccupxRapunzel, or no love interests. Poll on my profile!

UNC-

Savii


	3. Chapter 3: Oh the Pain

**Sup People! Ok, I have made a fic chart. I will be updating this once a week on Wednesdays. I have an editor, so really I'm writing this Tuesday Night, sending it to the editor Tuesday Night, and hopefully getting it back my Wednesday after school. It's getting pretty tough to write this in Rapunzel's POV. She's so different from most female characters I write for, so I can't put the usual tricks and flips for Rapunzel like I do for them. It's really hard so I'm sorry if I slip up. Tell me by reviewing if I do! IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

I take a glance in the mirror. My face was cut, bruises lace their way up my face, and my hair was matted with blood in some places. Sighing, I grab a washcloth and fix up my cut, placing a small bandage over it. Next, the bruises. I apply heavy foundation, hissing at the pain every time the brush hit the tender skin. Finally, after my face was fixed, I get to work on my hair. Its a rather long process. I take the same washcloth and rub out most of the blood. It left faint pink streaks, but they were barely noticeable. I take it and braid it back. It took about 30 minutes to get all the way to the bottom, and that's with years of practice.

Finally, once I was done with the upper portion of my body, I move on to my clothes. There was some blood on my vest for school, which I tossed to the side. I'll deal with it later. I quickly strip down out of my uniform into casual clothes. I throw on a pair of light jeans, a light pink blouse, and some lavender flats.

I usually skip the whole makeup things except for the foundation, that's a must. I hear a small scratch coming from the cage in the corner of my room. Pascal, my chameleon, puts his hands on the glass cage. I walk over to him with the smallest smile on my face. He was a last minute present from my father, before he died. I smile and tap a little food in his cage. An alarm goes off on my phone, signaling the time. Crap, it's 5:45 already. I quickly shove my phone in my back pocket, and grab my drawstring bag to sling over my back. I race over to my window and pull on the frame. The lone ladder cascades down, which I used to take. the rope had snapped off at the bottom, so now I just use a different piece of rope to get down and come up.

I quickly climb down and hit the grass with a satisfying plop. I race across my street. I take a right turn, running down hiccups. It tales about 30 minutes for a walk, but about 20 minutes for a run, unless you stop. Hiccups house came into view, I slowed to a stop, checking my watch. It was 6:05. Crap, I was going to be early. Oh well, Jack is probably already there, we can get a head start on the lines. I reach his door, painted black, and knock. I hear insane barking from his black lab inside, and some little kid screaming. Hiccup meets me at the door with a small smile. The dog barks again and the child makes another squeal.

"Down Toothless! Down boy. Jaimie, please, shut up!" Hiccup yells at the dog and the 6 year old kid( A/n: I know Jaimie wasn't six, but I wanted to make him younger). I smile at Jaime, and reach down to pet the green eyed dog, who thanked me with a lick to the palm.

"Hi Hiccup." I say.

"Hey Rapunzel, Jack's in the kitchen." He says.

"Where else would he be? This is Jack we are talking about." I say, stepping into the chaos household. Hiccups laughs and steps ahead of me. I walk down the familiar hallway and see Jack making small talk with Hiccup's mom, munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Rapunzel's here!" Hiccup calls into the kitchen. I stand in the entry to the kitchen, both Jack's and Hiccup's moms eyes on me.

"Hey Blondie." Jack says my nickname, chill in his voice. I smile, and look over at Hiccup, who had gone to take Jaimie upstairs.

"Come sit Rapunzel." Hiccup's mom says, patting the chair next to Jack's at the counter. I blush a little and sit down. She asks if I want anything to eat, which I quickly decline. Jack brushes his hands off on his blue hoodie. His black jeans meet his converse in a way that made it seem like snow flakes on freshly cut grass, if that makes any sense. Jack brushes his hands off again, before rubbing the top of my head.

"Ready to get scared Blondie?" He asks with a devilish smile.

"You wish Frost." I say. He chuckles, and goes back to his conversation with Hiccup's mom. I stare blankly at Jack's hands. It may of been annoying when he ruffled my hair, but I missed the little amount of warmth they held. It was stupid, but true. I Think I like Jack Frost.

**Ok, I love everybody and the reviews! I've gotten about six per chapter which is amazing! I want to keep this up, so I want six for this chapter too if at all possible:) Ok. That's it yall! Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**(I also stole that from someone:P)**

**UNC-**

**Savii**


End file.
